


haven't you heard the rumors?

by Moonlit



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Post-Finale, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit/pseuds/Moonlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST SERIES FINALE. One more bomb to add to the Berry-St. James dramatic marriage: after rumors that the musical director Jesse St. James was spotted getting too friendly with screenwriter Peter Taylor, it’s his wife’s turn to fool around in the same gender department - and with a pinch of troubled past, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you and i have history

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a thing that popped up while I was listening to Saving All My Love For You and imagining Quinn waiting for Rachel to divorce Jesse already so they can finally live together forever. I know I’m supposed to be writing show me where my armor ends, and I’m not giving up on it. I’m just wrapped up in a lot of stuff right now, but I promise to update it asap. This is just my tackle on this lame excuse of finale (and TV show in general) that was Glee.
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing about Glee is mine. I'm just having a laugh over it.

 

** Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray - rehashing an old friendship or an old flame? **

One more bomb to add to the Berry-St. James dramatic marriage: after rumors that the musical director Jesse St. James was spotted getting too friendly with screenwriter Peter Taylor, it’s his wife’s turn to fool around in the same gender department - and with a pinch of troubled past, no less. Some reliable sources claim to have witnessed a few intimate moments between Tony Award winner Rachel Berry and fellow actress, “friend” and - shocker! - former enemy Quinn Fabray. Will the St. James household survive all these alleged swingings to the other side? 

It’s common knowledge that the acclaimed  _Jane Austen Sings_ ’s protagonist and the movie star are very close; they have been seen hanging around New York for a few months now. When asked about it in a press conference for her last movie (the critically praised  _Wishing For Sunny Days_ ), Fabray simply replied that they were “reconnecting an old friendship”. The revelation came not only with the notion that they went to high school together, but also that they were part of the 2012 Show Choir Champion Team _New Directions_ \- the same team that Berry coached a couple of years later, before she went back to her Musical Theater studies at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.

While their association wouldn’t be deemed suspicious, since Berry is known for keeping in touch with her high school friends (we still need tissues for her beautiful gesture by being the surrogate mom for the also Broadway stars Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel’s baby boy last year), their constant hanging out started to raise some red flags - specially because of their touchy-feely behavior, and the fact that Berry has been seen more with Fabray than with her own husband. The so-called old friends would often be seen hugging and holding hands at restaurants and coffee shops, enjoying each other’s company far too much to be considered friendly.

What could still loosely pass off as a very close friendship suddenly became so much more in light of some facts brought to us first hand from another old high school friend of theirs, who would like to maintain her identity safe. Apparently, Berry and Fabray were not just old friends - rather, they were flat out enemies back on their teenage days! Our source claims that, by the time she got to know the two actresses, they were already over their little feud, but she knew enough to say that they have fought over the same boy - who regrettably passed away eight years ago - for two years (that was probably during the period when Fabray had her baby, about whom she talked in her interview to E! last month).

At their senior year, according to our source, they had become friends. Berry had a definite hold on the guy and was set on marrying him even before her graduation. The only person strongly opposed to the union was Fabray, who had desperately claimed that the star would be “ruining her life” by marrying the young man, and that she couldn’t stand it - or did she want the honor of taking the diva? They fought about it, but eventually Fabray caved and accepted that Berry would tie the knot.

It all took a very tragic twist when, in her rush to get to the ceremony (and maybe stop it?), the Hollywood actress was involved in a car accident that put a halt on the wedding, and left her temporarily paralyzed as well (while Fabray has never mentioned any of this, it would explain her mysterious visits to the physiotherapist after she accepted the role on the thriller  _Vicious Minds_ ).

The source declares that Berry had blamed herself for it all, but it’s unnecessary to say that they’re over it now. Time has passed and they look closer than ever, seemingly working on their obvious past (sexual?) tensions. And with the rumor of Jesse St. James’s sexcapades with Taylor, would this be a major, scandalous case of double beard marriage? We hope so, and that they end their facade soon, because with a story like that, and the adorable way they seem to want to touch each other all the time, a “Faberry” relationship would rapidly reach epic proportions of cute and romantic!


	2. she made your heart melt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really planning on continuing the story, but, you know, as happy as I was with the open ending, I wanted to give it some foundation. And maybe - not maybe at all - I'm utterly bitter that Quinn didn't have a proper closure on the show. So see this as my attempt to make justice for her. The story will go on for at least two more chapters after this one, always in some kind of mediatic genre. It's okay if you don't find what Quinn says all that revealing - it's Quinn Fabray, come on, people. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, well, it would be a lot different. I also don't own Natalie Portman (sigh) or any of the real names mentioned in this fanfiction. The movie is all mine, though.

The 2022 Awards Season has already begun with the announcement of the nominees for the Golden Globes and SAG Awards last week. Today,  _Empire_  reaches out to Quinn Fabray, who shocked us all with a raw, moving portrayal of a desperate young woman watching her once successful older sister (wonderfully played by Natalie Portman) collapse in depression from working too hard in  _Wishing For Sunny Days_. It's only her third role in a movie production, but her stunning performance has granted her a nomination for Best Supporting Actress in both awards ceremonies, and probably another by the Academy Awards, or so all the critics say. Besides talking about her role, Fabray gives answers on the rumors regarding her involvement with Broadway star Rachel Berry and reveals a bit about her past. Check it out:

**So, tell us a bit about your character.**

**QF:**  Oh, Beatrice is great. I mean, there is a lot of depth in the character, and that was what had me drawn to it from the start. She looks like a serious and centred Law student, but the truth is she hates all of that. She has only pursued the career because her parents had fawned over Julia's brilliant mind and successfulness for years, leaving her ignored. She wants to show them she can be as accomplished as her sister. Beatrice acts like she doesn't mind, but there is a lot of bad blood between Julia and her. She is jealous of Julia's "perfect life", and Julia is jealous because her younger sister "has it easy". Maybe that's why Beatrice is the first to notice her crumbling. She's always watching her carefully, trying to figure out how to be her. So Julia's journey through depression is also Beatrice's. They grow closer and up together, and it's very real and touching.

**Do you relate to Beatrice?**

**QF:**  In a sense, yes. I was a lot like her when I was younger, and much like most young people all over the world, trying to live up to expectations. That is what I love most about both Beatrice and Julia. They are very human, very relatable. These are the kind of characters that people need in the entertainment world: real characters with real problems trying to solve them. They can help people look at their own lives and find inspiration to work on themselves. If I had watched this movie ten years ago, it would have helped me a lot.  _(laughs)_

**But you are a Yale graduate, and you have bagged three movies in three years. You must have done something right.**

**QF:**  After a while, yes, I believe so. But I have struggled a lot to get there, and I'm thankful for that now. I needed a sucker punch from life to wake up to all the possibilities I was missing. I'm still catching up, but I'm so lucky to have all these people in my life that have helped me get where I am now.

**You were cast in** _**Live It Down** _ **before you graduated college. How did you deal with the overlapping?**

**QF:**  Oh, God, it was a nightmare. I thought I was going to lose it at some point. I had projects to finish and an essay going on, but I still tried to fit in some time for auditioning, so I started sending my resume to all the agents I could get a hold on. I had also saved a lot of money by keeping from flying home all the time like I originally planned to, so after I hired my agent, I booked a trip to LA and we fired away at all the auditions we could cram together in three weeks. Fortunately, we heard back from  _Live It Down_  and, you know, the rest is history.

**Impressive. And now you have become a New Yorker. What inspired the change?**

**QF:**  Oh, you all have the movie to blame. Most of it was filmed in LA, but we did have some location shootings in New York. I had been to the city a few times over the years, and I liked it very much, but then I saw what Gary [Maine] and Amanda [Longfield] did with the cinematography and I was completely smitten. I think the tipping point is the scene when Beatrice confronts Julia in the middle of Park Avenue. When I watched the edited version I was like, "There. I need to live there!". I mean, I love LA and always will, but New York has this irresistible charm. So after we wrapped the movie up, I immediately grabbed my things and catapulted here.

**Wow, talk about seeing through the right lenses. So, back to the movie. What was working with Natalie Portman like?**

**QF:**  There is no other word to describe it than insightful. She's extremely generous, and was very patient and sweet with me. We had a lot of workshops on depression and burnout syndrome throughout the filming, and I've learned more with her during those days than I could have ever done in college. She's incredible, and I feel so privileged to have worked with her and all the cast and crew. They are wonderful people.

**And how do you feel about your nominations?**

**QF:**  I don't think I'll believe them until I'm there at the ceremonies!  _(laughs)_  I'm still overwhelmed, but, really, I just did my job in a project that I believed in, and I'm very humbled to have my work being considered good enough to figure among all those fantastic women.

**Now, to a more personal subject. What do you respond to the rumors about you and Rachel Berry?**

**QF:**  Rachel is an amazing friend with the biggest heart. She is also absurdly talented, as you all know, and I've always admired that. I think she admires my ability to cry a lot on screen  _(laughs)_. People say what they say, and there is very little I can do to prevent it. Everybody has an opinion, and I'm not offended by any of it. However, I wish people would respect the fact that Rachel is married, regardless of what they think about that.

**There are also the stories about your teenage years…**

**QF:**  We were foolish teenagers, as all teenagers are. We've fought over petty things, but we are grown ups now, thankfully. I was opposed to the marriage because they were obviously too young. And, yes, I was in an accident driving to the wedding, but only because I thought it was a good idea to check my phone while at it. Here's the message, people: don't text and drive, ever.

**Nice lesson. But are there any lingering injuries?**

**QF:**  Not really. I've done a lot of physiotherapy, as well as yoga and pilates. I was lucky that the crash wasn't too serious, and that I did a lot of dancing and cheerleading back then, so my body was strong enough to reach full recovery. I did spend a couple of months on a wheelchair, though. It was a harsh time, but I'm happy to be alive and healthy now.

**Good for you, and we're glad, too. You have recently opened up about having a child that you gave to adoption when you were sixteen. Have you ever seen her again?**

**QF:**  I have, yes. I visit her whenever it's possible. She is an adorable kid, and we get along very well.

**That's awesome. Any works coming in the immediate future?**

**QF:**  I don't think I'm allowed to say what yet, but hopefully, yes. Be on the lookout for more news.

**We'll be waiting. Thank you for your time, Quinn, and good luck with the awards!**

**QF:**  It was a pleasure. And thank you, although I don't think I have a chance in the world!  _(laughs)_


	3. you've got your head in the clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, peeps. Sorry it took me a while to update. I'm having one hell of a year, and it's only April. Sheesh. Anyway, here you have it, Miss Rachel Berry's take on her career (and one Miss Quinn Fabray, of course). Not so careful as her supposed lover, now, is she? Can you guys find any little hints? Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me, at all. Neither does Wicked or Funny Girl, unfortunately.

Her real Broadway debut was in 2013, as Fanny Brice, but she quickly found out, as the star herself says,  _"she wasn't nearly as ready as she thought she would be"_. Eight years older and wiser, Rachel Berry, a small-town Ohio girl turned big musical star, has recreated her resumé with three Broadway shows, the last one being  _Jane Austen Sings_ , which granted her a Tony for Best Actress last year.  _Theatermania_  talks to the actress about past mistakes, career, friends and, specially, the future, because her days as Jane Austen are coming to an end. This Sunday (December 19th, one day after her birthday), Rachel Berry will be leaving the safe place of the role she originated to live up to the legendary performances that precede her as Elphaba, in Wicked, beginning next February. But don't you worry: Berry has claims she is ready for this next - very careful - step.

**From Jane to Elphaba. How do you see this transition?**

**RB:** I think it's the best thing to have happened to my career. I love  _Jane Austen Sings_  and everything I have accomplished on it  _[apart from the Tony, Berry has also won a Drama Desk for her performance as Jane Austen]_ , but I refuse to sit still on my career. It was hard for me to let go of the Jane role, specially because it was a role I had sculpted. It would be easier to stay on  _Jane Austen Sings_  for a while longer, but I have always wanted to star on Broadway, so I want to leave a last impression on this district. That means starring on  _Wicked_ , of course. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. I have weighed my options very thoroughly, and I feel ready for the change.

**You have given up on your Fanny Brice role back when you were only nineteen. How hard was it for you to go back to Broadway after your rocky leave?**

**RB:** It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, and it could have been easier, but I opted out of it. You see, before I went back to NYADA  _[New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, from where she had dropped out in 2013]_ , I had auditioned for  _From The Walls_  and got the part, but I decided to take the long road before I hit the stages again. I had learned from my mistakes, and I felt that it would be wiser to have my degree first, to not skip any pit stops, and I'm very lucky that Madame  _[Carmen]_  Tibideaux  _[NYADA's Dean of Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation]_  allowed me back in school. On my senior year, I got to be Jasmine in  _Aladdin_ , then after a year I auditioned for a few shows, and ultimately landed the main role in  _Gigi_. So, no, it wasn't exactly hard, but I made sure I worked hard for it.

 **And do you plan on going back to**   _ **Funny Girl** _ **any time in the future?**

 **RB:**  I would love to. I really love Fanny Brice's character, I absolutely worship Barbra Streisand and I've been singing the musical songs since I was a little kid. I understand that I have failed the role and disappointed a lot of people, but I believe that life often presents you second chances. I know I've been given a lot of them, and I've made sure to take them all. So, honestly,  _Funny Girl_  is not really on my plans for now, but I wouldn't say it's completely off my mind.

 _**From The Walls** _ **is the show that brought Jesse St. James, your husband, to full Broadway stardom. You didn't think for a second that it could have been your reality, too?**

 **RB:**  It's funny, because I didn't know Jesse would be in the show until he himself told me. I confess I was torn between the quicker and the harder path, but I don't regret going back to NYADA. By then I had finally understood that I needed my foundation to make it big. I needed to go back to Ohio, to retrace my path back to where I wanted to be, and going back to school was a big part of that. I am very proud of the career Jesse has built for himself, but it's his. I've made my own path, and I'm very happy that I did.

 **But then your career paths crossed again with your stellar collaboration in**   _ **Jane Austen Sings,**  _ **which marked his debut as a director. Were you his first choice for the main role?**

 **RB:**  He did mention the role was perfect for me, and I performed on the sample videos Jesse, Peter  _[Taylor, writer]_  and Rita  _[Hamilton, lyricist]_  made to gain sponsorship for the project, but I have auditioned along with everybody else. I would hate to think that my success sat upon the good graces of anybody, even Jesse's. I'm not one to mix up my personal and professional lives.

**Isn't it hard to keep this motto when your husband is your director?**

**RB:** No, not at all. Jesse and I keep it all very separated. It's all very professional. We support each other's careers, of course, but our marriage has no play in them. We both trust in our sheer talents to achieve what we want, as we always have.

 **After only one year into**   _ **Jane Austen Sings**_ **, you announced your surrogate pregnancy. Didn't you think that making a stop while you were reaching the top would hinder your career again?**

 **RB:**  I thought long and hard about my decision to help Kurt and Blaine  _[Hummel and Anderson, respectively. Anderson is currently starring on_ Hedwig and the Angry Inch _]_. They are two of my closest friends, and I've watched every step of their relationship and everything they have come through. I didn't think I could stand watching one more hardship when I could do something about it. I am a daughter of two gay dads, who had to reach out for a surrogate mom themselves. I thought it was only right that I would be the one to give them a child. At that moment, my friends were priority. Well, and of course, I was lucky to have a very talented understudy  _[Mary Sabin]_ who replaced me wonderfully while I was away, and that I was nominated for the Tony despite of my pregnancy.

 **You surely seem very close to all your friends. This year, for instance, you have been seen with Quinn Fabray quite often** _ **.** _ **What do you say about all those pictures featuring the two of you around the city?**

 **RB:** Oh, we are great friends, so it's more than expected that we are seen with each other. We do a lot of things together. Quinn is wonderful to have around, and I love her company.

 **Well, as her close friend, what do you think about her Golden Globe nomination** _ **[for Best Supporting Actress on the movie**  _ **Wishing For Sunny Days** _ **]** _ **?**

 **RB:** I'm not surprised at all, of course. Quinn is amazing, and her performance is completely spot-on. I cried like a baby watching it, as I'm sure a lot of people did, too.

**Are you looking forward to your own movie debut?**

**RB:** I don't know, maybe? ( _laughs)_  But surely not right now. Playing Elphaba is something I have dreamed of since I was ten years old, so I'm not thinking about any sudden trips to LA. I finally have everything I love here in New York, and I'm concentrating on working on my life here for now. But who knows what the future holds, right?

**Who knows, indeed. Thank you very much for your time, Rachel. All the luck on this new stage in your life.**

**RB:** Thank you, you're very kind. Be sure to watch me up there on Gershwin Theatre on February 6th!


	4. but baby, is that really what you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here they are: the news everyone has been expecting! Because, you know, gossip is what makes the world go round.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. But I would really like to see a Sofia Coppola movie starring Quinn.

**Broadway icons Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James announce divorce. Quinn Fabray may be the separation pivot**

It's over. What has been speculated for nearly eight months is now official: the Broadway power couple Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry are no longer married. The papers were signed this Tuesday (15th) morning. Berry's manager has published a note stating the separation was amicable and mutual, and that they both would like to have their privacy respected. Both parts have kept their working schedules and haven't commented on the subject.

The former couple has been bombarded with all kinds of rumors regarding not only alleged extramarital affairs on both parts, but their sexualities as well. The Broadway director has been linked to Peter Taylor (who, along with his supposed lover, announced to be working on a revival of the musical  _High Society_  last week). As for Berry, the actress has spurred the gossip on by constantly being spotted with Golden Globe winner (for a supporting role in the movie  _Wishing For Sunny Days_ ) Quinn Fabray, with whom she shares a trouble past.

While St. James has dismissed the stories by claiming that his secret meetings with Taylor were due to their conjoined project, his now ex-wife has made all the moves to suggest that their marriage was in crisis. A source from inside the show  _Jane Austen Sings_  revealed that, since Fabray came into the picture, Berry and St. James would be seen less and less together, even inside the theater. " _[St. James and Taylor]_   _were out a lot, but if there was anything going on, they were very discreet about it_ ," the source confirms, " _But Berry became obviously distracted since Fabray moved to New York. They would go out to dinner nearly every week after the show. When the rumors started, though, they toned it down a bit, but they were still very attached to each other._ "

To make matters worse, last September the star announced her departure from  _Jane Austen Sings_ , and that she would be taking on the role of Elphaba in the famous musical  _Wicked_ , in which she has debuted last week. Berry has guaranteed that the change had nothing to do with differences between her and her husband (who directs  _Jane Austen Sings_ ), and that he was, in fact, supportive of her, but rumors say the director wasn't exactly impressed by their professional separation. " _They were tense for a few days, but we didn't know why until the news got in_ ," our source reveals, " _He said he was behind her all the way, but I don't know. In hindsight, it's no surprise they are divorcing._ "

Both Fabray and Berry addressed the rumors around their allegiance last December. In an interview to _Empire_  about her Golden Globe nomination, Fabray sang praises to the Broadway actress, but played the rumors down, asking for respect to  _"the fact that Rachel is married"_. Berry, on the other hand, let out some revealing words when asked, on her  chat with  _Theatermania_ ,about the dozens of pictures of them all around New York:

" _We do a lot of things together. Quinn is wonderful to have around, and I love her company."_

Now that Berry is free from the wedlock, their words acquire a new meaning, especially because Fabray has reportedly flown to New York from London (where she scored the award for Best Supporting Actress on the British Academy Film Awards last Sunday) shortly after the divorce was signed. The actress, who is rumored to be cast in a Sofia Coppola production yet to be announced, hasn't been seen with Berry since the Broadway actress's debut on  _Wicked_. It is to be expected, however, that Fabray is back to the city to offer her support to her friend. Or, maybe, for a lot more than that.


	5. people say crazy things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I was intending to make this a five-chapter fanfiction, but my inspiration said, "No". And I said, "Okay". I didn't feel like it was time to jump right into their relationship. After all, we all live off of rumors until they become true (or not)! What I can guarantee, though, is that the last part will be here soon, because I'm already writing it. This update is for the last prompt of the last Faberry Week (yes, I hate to say it, too), The Future. So be happy, everyone! It's a Faberry cuteness overload! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me, although the title of Sofia Coppola's movie does. Sofia, call me, we'll negotiate.

**Is 'Faberry' real? Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry are 'definitely dating', source says**

We've sat, we've waited, we've wished. To the point where we would wonder if we were all hallucinating and seeing things where they didn't exist. But we are not! Or so our source says. It's been a frustratingly long winding road, but finally we can affirm with some property that the stunningly beautiful and talented actresses Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry are, in fact, madly in love with each other.

The two Ohio girls have been spotted together more often for the last months, since Fabray wrapped up on Sofia Coppola's  _Crimson Lies_ and settled back in New York for an alleged "break from work", as the actress herself stated on a press conference last December. Often when Berry (who is entering her second year as Elphaba in the Broadway show  _Wicked_ ) had the day off, she would join Fabray on dinner or a stroll at Central Park - sometimes even with Berry's adorable godson, Victor Hummel-Anderson. Their new schedule got the fans antsy, because they haven't been seen together in public since Berry's divorce from Jesse St. James was announced.

Rumors reheated and pictures were taken, until, at last, somebody talked about it. An inside source from  _Wicked_  has confirmed that Berry and Fabray have been together for the last several months - and they haven't been exactly discreet.  _"They are definitely dating. Berry receives white flowers with no cards in her dressing room every day, and when she doesn't, that's because Fabray is in the audience. [Fabray] always brings white flowers after the show, too. It isn't hard to figure out."_

What they lack in circumspection, though, they have in cuteness in spades. With a little help from our source, we found out that the flowers in question are gardenias, the symbol of purity and - guess what? - secret love! That's right! Also, the act of giving somebody those flowers means you find the receiver "lovely". Isn't Quinn Fabray the perfect charmer, reminding Rachel Berry every single day of what she thinks about the object of her affection? How adorable is this?

In addition to that, apparently the lovey-dovey couple is looking for a nest of their own. For the past few weeks, both Fabray and Berry, albeit separately, have been visiting several houses around the Upper East Side, where Fabray currently lives. Although it could be a coincidence, when put together with the other little snippets of their lives, we could say that they are taking a new step in their relationship.

Could this mean a possible public coming out? When are we going to be able to shout out to the world that all our rooting for this absolutely precious and beautiful couple was paid off? Your guess is as good as ours, but we have a feeling that this future is nearer than ever.


	6. she's got it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person, I know, but to be honest I've rewritten this chapter like five times, trying to convey the best way to put an end to this story. Because, well, this is the kind of story that could prolong itself endlessly, but that's not my objective, as much as I love it and what it has become. I was only planning on having that first article as a joke, but the story had a mind of its own. In short: this is probably the end of this story, but this verse will keep on existing on a thousand rainy days since we first met (I'm working really hard on this one and on show me where my armor ends, but it's soooo hard to have time and inspiration on the same slot, ugh). So this is not a goodbye to these versions of Rachel and Quinn, only the end of this perspective.
> 
> I want to thank you all SO MUCH for the great reception this fanfic had. You guys are awesome, I loved all the reviews, questions and favorites, the feedback was great. This fandom is perfection, and I'm glad that you've enjoyed this story so much. I hope I don't disappoint with this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, sadly. But can you imagine Rachel as Andrea Sachs?

**At last! Rachel Berry confirms engagement to Quinn Fabray**

It is nearly common knowledge, in this country and around the world, how everything has led up to this, but just in case you have been living under a rock, we'll be more than happy to tell it once again - it  _is_ our favorite story about our favorite couple, after all. Three years ago, we were all hooked by this gorgeous and incredibly talented actress that came from seemingly nowhere to take Hollywood by storm, winning award after award. And Quinn Fabray had stunned us with her beauty and gifted acting skills at first, yes, but she has won us over for good with her beautiful and moving story with another genius actress (and singer) - her long time enemy-turned-friend, Rachel Berry.

We were already acquainted with Miss Berry - the upbeat soul with a rebellious streak who won Broadway's good graces back with her flawless voice -, so of course anything related to these two beauties would immediately get our attention. We have learned that they shared a troubled past filled with teenage angst and silly mistakes that they have managed to overcome by becoming friends. And that after high school they had drifted apart, but by a destiny trick, they reunited eight years later in New York, where they managed to kill us with their adorableness.

The plot twist? Berry was married to Jesse St. James back then. But there had been trouble in paradise already, what with rumors of St. James romantic involvement with Peter Taylor (that has been confirmed to be true, however never officially), which, added to the 'Faberry' reunion, hasn't left us all that surprised when their marriage came to an end not a year after Fabray's move into New York.

After that, though, they played it right. So right that it made us confused as to whether they were lovers or not, since they wouldn't even be seen together anymore. Our hearts were broken, wishing for the day we would finally see their fairytale happy ending - until we, at last, heard back from them in the rather discrete form of romantic bouquets of gardenias and moving in together, and after Berry left her role in  _Wicked_  last August, a glorious month-long trip to London and Paris.

But even though they (clearly and thankfully) haven't made an effort to hide their relationship any longer, we had never heard too many words about them from themselves other than that they were "very happy" (as Fabray put it on an interview regarding her role in the movie  _Fangirl_ ). The girls were keen on protecting their relationship and we understood it, we did.

How pleasantly surprised we were, then, to learn from no one other than Rachel Berry herself, that our OTP (one true pairing, in case you were far gone under that rock) is, in fact, engaged? Yes! That's right! They are engaged and very much on their route to tying the knot!

The news came right this morning in the press conference for the official announcement of the musical adaptation of  _The Devil Wears Prada_ , in which Berry has scored the main role already made legendary by Anne Hathaway on the big screen. Long before she even made it to her seat at the center of the table, Berry had already earned gasps from all over the room by walking in with a big, wonderful heart-shaped diamond ring sparkling on her right hand.

The Tony winner actress didn't even seem fazed that the very first question directed to her had been to point out the elephant in the room. She just smiled and said the words we all have been dying to hear: _"For those who have obviously been guessing, I would like to confirm that Quinn and I are, in fact, engaged"_. Right after the journalists' minds recovered from the blow, she also answered that it had been Fabray the one to propose, and that it would be all that either of them would say on the subject.

Long story short: yes, this is  _not_ a drill. Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray  _are engaged_ and basking in the bliss of an impending marriage to seal their lovely and dramatic story. Now we can all raise our rainbow flags and speculate over marriage dates, designer dresses, possible guests, hot venues and, of course, their honeymoon! Our beloved couple might want to keep the real facts on the down low, but we are free to let our imaginations fly, as usual. So, fic writers and Tumblr bloggers, the ball is in your court, now!


End file.
